Bad To Good
by Xxx1punkfanxxX
Summary: Aj was in a bad relationship with Daniel Bryan. When she meets CM Punk and falls in love with him she goes from a bad relationship to a good relationship.
1. Chapter 2

Punks POV.

I just had a match with Heath Slater. The one man band got has his work cut out for him. I was on my way to my locker room I heard a sound as if someone was crying. I got close enough to see that it was AJ crying in a corner. She had bruises all over her arms and face. When she saw me she tried to cover her face but forgot about the bruises on her arms. When she saw me look at them she gave up trying to hide them. I finally had the guts to ask her what was wrong. "AJ what's the matter you look like your hurt really bad". " Nothing I was just being a clust and I accidentally ran into a wall". I didn't believe her I knew she wasn't that crazy enough to do that. "What really happend AJ tell me". " Can we go somewhere else private Punk please". I reached for her hand to help her up and I lead her to my locker room to talk with her. She was obviously sad and needed someone to talk to and I was planing to be that person. AJ was always like a little sister to me. I have no idea if AJ has feelings for me.

Should I continue?

Read and review please


	2. Chapter 1

As I walked with AJ to my locker room I asked her what was wrong. She started crying you could hear it outside of the arena. So much for being in a private spot. She started to calm down and she took a deep breath. " Now AJ tell me what is wrong" . "Daniel will be mad at me". "Aj he is mad at you 24-7 what's the difference". "Okay after Daniels lost at WrestleMania he vowed to beat me up every single time he lost or didn't get his way". "AJ that's horrible you shouldn't have to go threw that". "From know on you come here before and after Raw and Smackdown". "Are you sure Punk thats a little bit to much to ask for". " No worries AJ I just want you to be safe and sound". "Okay looks like I will be heading back now". I quickly grad her arm. "Where do you think your going AJ". "Your staying here with me and I dont care what Daniel thinks". "He will come and try to find me I can't make it look obvious Punk". "AJ your staying here end of descusion and you don't need to hide from him in here". "Okay I know your right but doesn't mean that he won't find me". "Just stay here and try to be quiet and don't make it obvious". We sat on The couch and talked she seemed much more relaxed without Daniel in her life and it was going to stay like that till I die


	3. Chapter 3

I was in my locker room then I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. Theres was AJ looking like she was running for her life. "AJ what are you running for". "Daniel saw me and tried to catch up to me and hurt me". "Stay in here for the rest of the night". "Where do you think i was going to when Daniel was chasing me". "I have a match tonight so your going to be alone for about 30mins ,be careful". (AJ's ppv till said so). As Punk left I turned on the TV to watch RAW the rest of the night. I still can't believe that I was a fan andnow I'm on the opposite side. Some times I rather be a fan then a superstar theres some things I regret doing in my time of being a diva. I heard a noise by the front door of the locker room. It stopped then it came back I started to worry about I relizied what it was I couldent believe my eyes it was ...


	4. Chapter 4

(Punks POV) As I was walking back to my locker room I heard a weird laugh. It sounded like a goat(hahahaha!) laughing. It wasn't a normal laugh it was a evil laugh. I ignored it and continued to walk to my locker room I walked in and gasped at what I saw. AJ was laying on the groung motionless. I saw red stuff all over the floor I reloads what it was it was AJ's blood. I turned her over and relized she had been shot twice on the back of her shoulder. I picked her not worrying about the blood all over the floor or my cloths. I brought her to nearest hospital. They took into a type of room it wasn't the ER room for sure. It was like a surgery room. I waited for hours and hours then a doctor came up to me and told me to come in the room. There was AJ in life-support on the bed. I looked at her shoder and relized it had not a single cut or bruise at all. It looked like she even wasn't shot at all. I saw the doctors examining something that looked like it was a suit. I went up to one of the doctors not examining it. "What's that" is aid while pointing to the suit. "It turns out that the suit over was put on after she was knocked out". "How was she knocked out" i asked. "She was pouched in the face, who ever did this put make up over the bruise on her face and had enough time to put that suit her". I knew Daniel did this and I will confront him. Why would he put that suit on AJ. Was he a coward to really shot her. The doctor said AJ could leave tomorrow morning but couldn't be in ring action till next week. I will find out if Daniel did this! 


	5. Chapter 5

(Punks POV)

After I left the hospital I decided to get something to eat. When I got my meal I hardly ate it at all. I was to busy thinking about what the doctors told me. Why would they put make up onother bruise and then put a suit on her?. Was is it really Daniel who did this to AJ? I kept wondering in my head just who would else do this to AJ except Daniel. Maybe there was some history in AJ's life with someone who hated her besides Daniel. I went to OVW, AJ went to FCW. When I got home I went to bed to make time go by faster. I had to pick up AJ in morning.

(AJ's POV and in the morning)

I woke up with someone telling me to wake up that looked like a nurse. I had a massive headache and couldn't remember what happened. The nurse handed a pill to me to take that lowered the amount of pain the I was in. I swallowed the pill and the nurse handed the remote to the tv that was in the room. I kept changing the channel till I found something to watch. I turned off the TV and just sat there till I saw a nurse walk by. "Excuse me can you find out when I leave from the hospital please". "April you get to leave In couple of hours" the nurse said. I decided to take a nap. I get bored very easily and needed something to do.

(Punks POV)

I headed to my car to go pick up AJ from the hospital. I figured that I might as well take AJ to lunch after I Picked her up. I bet she's starving for real food. When I arrived at the hospital I told them my name and went to AJ's room. I was surprised to see that she was asleep. I didn't wake her up, but they still let me take her home .I brought to my house and put her on my bed and let her sleep till she wakes up. I didn't want to leave the house because she would be scared when she wakes up. Shes has never been to my house before so I want to be there when she wakes up. 6 hours have passed and AJ is still sleeping. They said nothing about AJ being in a coma at all. I ended up sleeping on the couch that night. I was wondering is AJ would be awake before me in the morning. I slowly drifted asleep. Waiting for the sun to come up again.

What do you think? Was this chapter better?

!READ AND REVIEW!

Love' ABBY


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I still have a bunch of a homework to do. I am sorry if you were hoping for a real update. There is a 85% chance I will update tomorrow if I do its going to be up some during RAW tomorrow. I will try my best to update both of my stories. Love, Abby :)! 


End file.
